The AList
by Imagine Jatie
Summary: Joey, getting sick of her life and the way she's living it in New York, moves to Los Angeles to live with her father, when she meets her Driver at the Airport, Dawson, an inspiring filmaker,who helps her in her mission to cut lose. DJo
1. First sight

Disclaimer: I don't own Dawson's Creek, the characters or the book

The A-list'

Author: Britney

Paring: D/Jo

Rating: Im not sure, but I know its at least PG-13 for underage drinking

Summery: Joey, getting sick of her life and the way she's living it in

New York, and her best friend recently hooking up with her crush, and

her rich and snobby mother, moves to Los Angeles to live with her

always absent-never-keeping-promises-famous-director father, when she

meets her Driver at the Airport, Dawson, a inspiring film maker, who

helps her in her mission to cut lose. The attraction is instantly

there, and what makes for an interesting summer full of loves, parties

and drinking A lot. This is an AU fic.

Authors Note: ok, I was reading a book called the "A-List", and the

characters reminded me of Dawson's Creek, but rich. Anyway im taking a

break from "In The heat of The Moment" because im having writers block

on that story, and I realize it's starting to get boring so I need to

think of some ideas, but I'll have the next chapter out soon, cuz

tomorrow's the last day of school. This is AU, Dawson and Joey never

met each other until now.

Part 1

Joey wasn't your typical, teenage, rich boarding school girl. She

wasn't snobby, nor loud, nor did she get drunk a lot. She wanted a

change, she wanted to have fun, to live life like a teenager should.

Getting in trouble, coming home late from parties. Hell, even

shoplifting. Ok, maby not shop lifting, but something as exciting. And

she knew the first step to do that was get out of New York. Start a

new life for herself. And thats exactly what she's going to do.

Walking along the streets of New York is a girl, who looks about 17

with her Best friend.

"Come on Joey, stay I need you here. Pleaseeeeee." Say's Joey's best

friend Audrey, while swinging her Prada bag back and forth.

"Audrey, I already told you, I can't, I have an internship that I

can't pass up, it could mean...."

"Something big, I know, but you'll regret this, when im partying the

night away at the Rainbow Room with Brad Pitt and that bitch Paris

Hilton you'll be sorry." Says a tired, hung over Audrey.

"I think I can manage. Im just so sick of this city, I need to get out

and start over. I hate being judged snobby just because im rich."

"News Flash Jo, going to LA won't help much, there just as snobby and

judgmental there as they are here, the only difference is your father

lives there and is a famous director."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Im going to make a name for myself, im not going to

get this job just because my father is just as famous as Steven

Spielberg."

"It doesn't hurt." say's Audrey.

They arrive at the airport.

"Anyway, here we are."

"Oh, give me a hug. And remember, party with strangers, get drunk and

have lots of sex. Oh your so lucky!"

"Audrey!?! Im leaving. Bye, love you and I'll call you when I get there."

"Bye, love ya to."

They hug once more, and Joey leaves.

In the sky we see the plane, inside Joey is sitting next to someone

who looks to be in his mid thirty's talking non-stop, Joey looks like

she's about to slap him. He keeps putting his hand casually on her

knee or arm, which causes Joey to look uncomfortable.

"So, anyway, he was all like, dude that is so gay, you can't..." He

trials on and on putting his hand back on her knee.

"Umm... could you please stop that."

"Im sorry, I was just being nice."

He starts rambling about another boring story when she see's a girl

stand in her seat and walk to the bathroom.

"So much for my get away." Joey thinks to herself.

A couple minutes later the girl walks out, and walks over to were Joey

was sitting.

"Ally? Ally Jones, is that you Remember me? Angela?"

"Excuse me? I think you have the wrong person my name isn't Ally."

Says Joey

"Umm, do you mind, were kind of in the middle of a private convo."

Said the man.

"No it is you, remember New York, that party....?" The girl says winking at her.

Suddenly, Joey, realizing what the girl was doing started playing along.

"Oh, Angela, of course I remember you."

"Wait, but her name isn't even Ally. You told me it was Judy." said

the guy.

"It is, Allison Judith Jones." Joey say quickly making up a name.

"Anyway, do you mind switching places with me? You can have my seat."

Said Angela.

"Why should I?"

"Well, if you don't I could tell the flight attendants about that

joint you have in you bag."

"I don't have any joints."

"Oh really, well we'll just see about that." Say's Angela reaching for

his bag before it's quickly snatched away by the man.

"Fine, whatever." He grumbles moving to the seat.

"Thanks for that, he was being a royal Jackass, and really pissing me

off." said Joey.

"I could tell, anyway my name is Andie McPhee."

"But I thought..."

"Nope, are you kidding, giving my name to stalker guy over there, no way."

"You've got a point, my names Joey, Joey Potter."

"Nice to meet you Joey, so what are you going to LA for?"

"To live with my father for a while. I told my best friend that im

going there for a internship, but im really going there to start over.

What about you?"

"I live there, im just coming from New York, I was visiting family."

They continue talking. Cut to the LA airport. Joey and Andie have

already got their bags from the baggage claim and are sitting on a

bench outside talking.

"I can drive you, I left my car here before I left." says Andie.

"No, my dad will be here to pick me here."

"Joey Potter?"

"Yes?" Joey says standing up.

"Hi, my names Dawson and im your father's assistant. I'll be driving you."

"But I thought my dad was picking me up?" Said a crushed Joey.

"He had to reshoot some scenes for a movie he's directing." Dawson says.

"Ok."

Smiling at her Dawson says, "Well, here let me take your bags and I'll

put them in the car."

"Thank you Dawson." Dawson picks up her Louis Vuitton signature bags

from the ground.

Once he's gone Joey turns to Andie. "He's cute." says Andie.

Joey looks him over. Andie was right he was cute. He had short, spiky

blond hair and was tanned, probably from the LA sun. She wasn't a huge

fan of muscles but they Definally agreed with him. He was wearing a

pair of Dark Blue jeans and a white shirt under his black blazer.

Casual but cute. Coming back over, Dawson gives Joey a smile.

"Well you ready to go ma'am?"

"Sure, well I'll see you Andie, here's my cell number and the address

where I'll be staying."

"Cool, I'll see you Joey."

Andie leaves Joey and Dawson alone.

"Im ready lets hit the road."

"Great, lets go."

When they reach the car, Dawson, doing his job, opens the door and

closes it behind her, then getting in the drivers side, starting the

engine and driving off.

TBC....

Feedback would be Awesome!


	2. Heaven

Authors note: I want to thank you guys for the feedback! Couldn't of done it without you. :)

Part 2: Heaven

Speeding down the road is a black BMW, probably going about 80 MPH,

which is not all unusual for the LA freeway. Inside Joey is siting in

the back seat watching the palm trees pass by, when Dawson's voice

shakes her from her thoughts.

"Do you want me to put in a movie?" Asked Dawson.

"Sure, that would be nice. Thanks."

Dawson smiles through the rear view mirror and puts a DVD in the player.

When the movie starts Joey Doesn't recognize it, but decides to watch

it anyway.

An hour later Joey hears some one calling her name which causes her to

wake.

"Joey, you awake?" Asks Dawson

"Uh, yea, sorry, I must be Jet-lagged. Where are we?"

"Were at your house, you were supposed to meet your father at a

restaurant named Heaven' ten minutes ago, but I thought we could drop

your bags off and you could freshen up."

"Thanks Dawson, I'll be done in a few minutes."

A couple minutes later Joey comes out fully refreshed to see Dawson

leaning against the car, full pound position (You people know what im

talking about. ; ) ) with the keys twirling in his hand while he looks

on in the distance with intense eyes.

"Well, im ready." Say's Joey.

"Cool."

Dawson opens the door to the backseat and closes it as soon as Joey is

in and takes his seat in the drivers seat.

"Ready to roll?" Asked Dawson.

"Hold on." Joey says as she gets out of the back seat and opens the

door to the passenger side and gets in next to Dawson.

"Better."

Dawson gives her an amused expression. "You flirting with the assistant?"

"It just felt wired sitting in the back seat of a car with the driver

being my age is all. Unless you mind..."

"Ma'am, any person who doesn't want a gorgeous girl like you sitting

next to them is stupid." Says Dawson as he pulls out of the driveway.

"One thing." Joey says.

"What's that?"

"Please stop calling me ma'am, it makes me feel old."

"Sorry, im just trying not to get fired." Dawson Jokes.

"I would never try to get you fired, unless you killed me, then I

might have to do something."

"I think I can handle that." Dawson says as a man in a red convertible

honks behind them talking on a cell phone. Eventually going around them.

"Everyone is always in a hurry around here."

"Thats exactly like it is in New York." says Joey.

Dawson reaches up and takes the DVD out of the player and hands it to

Joey.

"A gift. My movie." says Dawson.

Joey was surprised.

"That was your movie? You directed that?" Asked Joey.

"Yep, I also produced and co-wrote it with some help from my friends."

"It was really good." Said Joey.

"Well, thank you."

"I don't understand why someone who can make movies like that would be

my father's assistant."

"Well, your father is pretty good at what he does, and I thought by working with him I

could learn some things."

"How's that going for you?"

"Not so good."

They laugh.

"Well here we are, Heaven."

"Heaven?" Asked Joey.

"Yea, I don't know why the named it that. Go in, your father is

probably waiting for you."

"Ok, are you driving me home?" Asked Joey.

"Only if you want."

"I'd like that, well I'll see you later Dawson."

"Yea, bye."

Joey walks inside and looks around, as she guessed everything was

white, the curtains, the tables, the silverware, even the waitresses

were wearing white wings. And some of the tables had curtains around

them for privacy. This place was tacky, were's the color? She sat down

at a two person table waiting for her father.

15 minutes pass and he still hasn't come. She decides to leave. Joey

gets up and walks out, when she walks out she see's Dawson leaning

against the BMW in that same pound position as before. She walks up to

him.

"Well, he still hasn't come, I guess he's busy or something, again."

"Yea, he just called and said he had to stay to edit some scene's but

will see you tonight for dinner."

"Yea, watch him not be here tonight." Joey says as she gets into the BMW.

Getting into the car Dawson asks, "Joey, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what?"

"Why did you come to LA if you knew your father wasn't going to be

there most of the time?" Asks Dawson.

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah I do."

"Well because, I wanted to start over, in New York I went to a

boarding school, everyone one was snobby and stuck up, and I could

never stick up for my self, that and I could never cut lose. I was

always worrying about grades, or taking care of my Alcoholic sister,

Bessie, or scraping my best friend off the side walk after a party. I

was always taking care of everyone and making everyone else happy

except for myself. And I thought by coming here I could change, I

could become tougher and I could have fun, be a teenager, and not

worry about other people."

"Wow, now thats a reason. You know Joey, you're much smarter then you

give yourself credit for." Says Dawson.

"Why thank you."

"Well, how bout this. Tonight, after you have dinner with your father,

why don't you and me go to a club, im supposed to meet a couple of my

friends there anyway."

"I don't know..." Joey says.

"Come on, I can teach you how to cut lose, and forget about your worries."

"Ok, im in."

"Great, now lets get you home, you need to rest. We have a long and

fun night ahead of us." Dawson says giving her a wink.

And with that he speeds off, maneuvering himself well into traffic.

TBC....

Authors Note: I know it starts off slow, but it will get better.

Britney


End file.
